


Rather be offed than healed

by nuntius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuntius/pseuds/nuntius
Summary: It's been three months since their breakup and everything is going just fine.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 38





	Rather be offed than healed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reparations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/879599) by [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl). 



> Hello, I wrote this on a whim, thanks to my lovely bitch and it's short.
> 
> Also like to thank Saras_girl because the idea came from her fic from Foundation! Verse.
> 
> Enjoy!

Pain, all he feels is stabbing, almost mind numbing pain in his arm as he apparates to St. Mungos. He's managed to get away at the last minute with clear consequences such as his bloody arm and a nasty curse on his abdomen that keeps pulsing with every step he takes towards the entrance doors. 

He was investigating one of the cases he received two days ago, underground drug dealing, possibly even trafficking white cargo. Today he planned to check out the least suspicious place where it could have been happening and he managed to get noticed by someone. He's still not sure if that was a man part of the whole case or a random drug dealer, there's certainly plenty in that area. 

As soon as he opens the door there's a nurse at his side supporting him. He thanks her when they arrive at the examination room and she briskly walks away. He looks down and the dark mark is still visible amidst the blood pouring down his arm and dirtying the pristine white floors. They should really opt for a different colour for the floor, clearly it gets dirty almost right away. 

Not three minutes later comes in a healer with a gut-wrenchingly familiar voice: "Good evening, I'm Healer Potter. Now what do we have here? Sir?" 

Oh, the polyjuice is still working it seems, his hair is black, down to his chin and his skin is dark as well, a dot here and a dot there, there's more beauty marks than there is clear skin but his dark mark is still clearly visible. He wished it went away with the polyjuice but it's the only thing that doesn't. 

He sighs and repositions his hold on his arm: "Some sort of curse in my abdomen area and a mild version of sectumsempra on my shoulder area. Both very much fucking painful." 

Potter chuckles and walks closer: "You sound like someone I used to know. It seems the curse used was some underground mix of a stabbing curse and a blood thinning curse. Thankfully it seems the curse wasn't cast properly so you'll only be in pain for about a week until it wears off. Now, we should patch your shoulder up quite nicely, the cut is clean and almost perfectly under a 45 degree angle."

He makes several incantations that Draco doesn't recognize, and a few general healing spells that he uses daily. As Potter's doing all the spells, Draco starts to feel an itchy feeling going up his toes and travel up to his head where it spreads to his whole head all at once and stops in less than a second. 

"Malfoy?" 

So it's Malfoy, huh. 

"Potter. Long time no see."

"Yeah, I- how are you?" 

Draco sighs and sarcastically replies: "Clearly I'm fantastic, dancing around from joy."

Potter clenches his fists where they hang right in front of him still doing smaller spells and patching up skin: "I was just asking, you don't need to get your snark out." 

Draco stays quiet, finding focus on Potter's shoes. He's been occupying himself with cases after cases for three months, he's not slept in four days now and his skin is hanging over his bones like he's wearing an oversized body suit. He's aware his skin is pale, the veins under his eyes looking ever brighter in the hospital light. His eyes are probably red too, the guy he got hair from had terrible itchiness all over and his eyes must be suffering. 

" _Staying quiet like everytime we had something important to talk about. You haven't changed at all."_

"I'm sorry, what the fuck was that? Want to repeat it, Potter?" 

Potter straightens his back: "Fine, I said that you're staying quiet like you always have when there was something important to talk about. You stayed quiet and then complained when we went with my idea or my choice because you didn't like it. It's always the same shit, you didn't change at all."

If it weren't for Potter still meddling with the spellwork on his shoulder, he would've punched him hard, or better yet, he would've kicked him where it'd hurt the most, then he would spit on him and disapparate. 

"I never said anything because as soon as I had opened my mouth you would be there either pushing your tongue or your own words into me, so clearly I didn't even have space to say anything!" 

Potter gasps in shock: "So you're blaming me? Really? Who was the one that didn't even want to repair whatever was wrong between us, hm? Who was the one that didn't even try?!" 

Draco's eyes glaze over with blood like red and he has to grip the table so he doesn't maim Potter in anyway: "There was nothing to repair, Potter! It wasn't working, you were overbearing, always had to get your own way, and I was too afraid to say anything because I wanted to keep you in my life! It was always about you, about your pain, about what you did, about what you went through, about what YOU wanted. Never about ME. And you didn't even bother apologising when you saw I was hurt! It was always something along 'we've always acted like this, Draco, it's fine' or 'this is nothing, we've been through worse'. Have you ever thought that for me this was bad? Before you I had never trusted someone enough to date them, you were my so many firsts, most of which were so bad when they shouldn't have been." His breath stutters on the last word and his voice cracks, his eyes filling with angry tears that he pushes back as far as he can. 

Potter huffs and continues with his spellwork, roughly so, smirking at every grunt Draco involuntarily lets out. 

"For fucks sake, you were done a minute ago, can you get me some fucking painkillers I'm in pain here, you know _Healer Potter_ ," he spits out the title like it's something disgusting. 

"Fine, I'm getting you the fucking meds to numb the pain and then I want you out of my sight and I hope to never see you again," Potter slams the door behind him. 

"God, I wish I could feel again," Draco allows himself a moment of vulnerability before Pott- Healer Potter- returns. Slamming the door was always his specialty, like a child that hasn't gone through his tantrums.

Just his luck to be stuck with him as his healer, just his fucking luck. The nameless man should've just offed him, he should've just stayed there and let the man finish his job because it would've been a fucking better experience than this. 


End file.
